backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
D.A.V.E.
General information D.A.V.E. '''is the strongest non-champion monsters in the game. Using Zafreetis can be useful for maximum protection. Unfortunately it is also the most expensive monster in the game so it is not commonly used as it requires a lot of time to hatch. One of its strengths is that it is normally in spread out groups so cannon/laser towers are practically useless against it, and it is the only monster that can survive an Eye-ra attack (provided that the Eye-ra is not maxed out, since a lvl 6 Eye-Ra does 24k damage, so it can kill even a lvl 6 D.A.V.E.) It is also one of the monsters that can set off a heavy trap. It is the last monster in the Monster Locker, and costs the most putty to unlock. If D.A.V.E. is used while high health "tank" monsters such as Crabatron and Ichi distract towers, it can easily take down a base, especially if used with Zafreeti. D.A.V.E. can also be used to kill Champion Monsters in their early stages if there is 2 or more Zafreetis healing it. However, a D.A.V.E. will need to have its ability rockets unlocked, in order to kill a Fomor of level 3 and above. Fomor is useless against D.A.V.E. with rockets and a Zafreeti and would die because the Zafreeti would heal every shot fired. Gorgo also stands no chance against D.A.V.E. with Zafreeti healing it, because it deals too low damage. *Note:Drull might defeat D.A.V.E., if there is no more than one or two Zafreeti healing that D.A.V.E. Ability D.A.V.E. can get the ability to shoot '''Rockets and so it becomes a ranged monster (attacks from distance). He can also attack both ground and flying enemies once he has that ability. His level 2 Rockets can take out any Laser Tower without being damaged (excluding outpost tower range bonuses), and level 2 Rockets can even destroy a Cannon Tower level 1-6 without being damaged. D.A.V.E can also kill the air units like Teratorn when he has Rockets. He could easily take down a Fomor with this ability. Training Tips Trivia * D.A.V.E.'s rockets used to be an orange-yellow like balls of fire (like the ones Teratorn shoots), but now they look more like rockets. On kongregate, however, they still look like fire balls. * It is the most powerful non-champion monster in the game. * It's named after the creator of the game, David Scott. Otherwise, D.A.V.E. can stand for many other things, such as 'Destroy All Visible Enemies', 'Destructive Armored Valuable Entity', etc. * He does the most damage of all attacking non-champion monsters at levels 1 and 2 But a level 3 Project X has more damage compared to a D.A.V.E with the same level. * D.A.V.E. is the third highest damaging monster (excluding champions), right after Project X at level 4+ and Eye-ra. * D.A.V.E. was originally fed to Gorgo but due to complaints about the goo cost, he is now safe from feeding. *D.A.V.E is the monster in the logo. Also, a Facebook Profile made by Kixeye named after the monster and created the Wild Monster Invasion Event. *Just like the monsters that only can be unlocked in level 4 Monster Locker, D.A.V.E is not used to feed any champion monsters Category:Attacks Anything